Aces of Emmeria
by Han Shoots First
Summary: 5 Years after the events of Ace Combat 5, everyone has changed, but with tension brewing in Anea, one pilot decides he can't stand by and do nothing.


**Ok so, I'm going to start this, I haven't given up of Aces of Osea I've just had a lot going on. Anyway, this is going to be shorter than normal posts are but I promise they won't all be this way but I can't promise regular updates... sorry :(**

* * *

Prologue

"Cleared for take off, prepare for demonstration."

"Roger, cleared for take off," I slowly begin to advance the throttle forward. As I do, the F-14 begins to slowly move down the runway. Almost immediately a single warning light lights up, the alarm goes off for about a split second then everything goes black.

I woke up in a hospital, I look over and see my wife sitting next to me. While we were married we hadn't been living together for over a year. There was a small girl sitting next to her, Karen, my daughter. Karen was four but she was already reading. I smiled at her when she looked up from her book and she smiled back, "Hey there Princess," she giggled slightly, "and how've you been Kei?"

"Alec, you know we still love you. You just need to get help. No one blames you for what happened."

"I know, so how bad am I?" I ask trying to change the subject.

Kei doesn't respond, so I sit myself up and see for myself. Both of my legs had been cut at the knees. A million thoughts rushed through my head, all of them saying I'll never be able to fly again. I refused to listen, "They said you'll never be able to fly again," Kei said.

"Is that so?"

"Alec, they're right. You've done your service, just come home, come live with us, your family."

"I can't."

"Alec you can't just keep rooming with Grimm and Abby, I know they're great friends but you have to give them some alone time."

I thought for a moment but then I looked at Karen, "Hey, Princess what book are you reading?"

"A Blue Dove for the Princess," Karen said as best as she could.

"You know who that book is about?"

"A Princess right mommy?"

"Oh, a princess?" I pause, "Did mommy ever tell you she was a princess that found an injured bird too?"

Karen gets really excited, "Really! It's about you mommy?"

Kei smirked at me and I smiled back, "From a certain point of view. Karen, sweetheart, mommy and daddy need to talk, can you read outside for a minute?"

"Ok mommy," Karen said clearly disappointed.

After the door closed behind Karen, Kei spoke, "Come home."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to Emmeria."

"Alec you can't fly, I know you want to be there but you can't fly without your legs."

"Watch me."

"Alec please. We need to be together, for Karen."

"Kei, you know how much I love both of you-"

"Yes, but sometimes you love us too much, come home."

"Kei, they need good pilots, something is going to happen soon in Anea."

"Dammit Alec, will you get it through your thick skull that you can't fly anymore?"

* * *

Chapter I: Welcome to Emmeria

1 Year Later

The 747 landed at Gracemeria International Airport. I walked off the plane and saw a man standing with an empty wheelchair, I walked up to him and spoke, "I thought I said no wheelchairs."

"Protocol sir." The man said.

"Then you get to push an empty wheelchair through the airport. Let's go."

I got my luggage and we got in a car which started taking us to the Air Force Base on the outskirts of the city. When we arrived I put my luggage in my room and walked out to the flight line, "They're waiting for you to address them sir," the man said.

I walked over to them, "Gentlemen, I am your new CO. You may address me as James. I will be teaching you how to survive, because in air combat there is only one rule, can anyone name that rule?"

No one responded, "Really? No one, very well, the only rule in air combat is to survive. Any questions?"

One man raised his hand, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"With all due respect sir, how can you teach us to fly when you can barely even walk. I mean, I bet you can't even fly a plane."

 _Wrong choice of words_. "Lieutenant. Please show me your plane."

"Uh, of course sir."

He showed me his plane, an F-14, I managed to climb in and position myself in the Pilots seat, "Gentlemen, please stand back."

I start the engines and taxi to the runway. I got clearance to take off and launched. I pulled around after my gear was up and threw the throttle all the way forward. The I was heading towards the Air Base now. As I flew down the runway I yanked the override for the variable wings and pulled up, the wings extended and the nose whipped up to about a 60 degree incline. The planes airspeed plummeted from 500 mph to just over 200 mph. I pushed the throttle forward and leveled off. I began picking up speed again and came around. I landed and taxied the plane back to where it was originally. I climbed out of the cockpit and stood in front of the men. "Lieutenant, anything you want to ask me?"

"No sir."

"Good then if there are no other questions you're all dismissed."

Everyone started to leave but I grabbed the Lieutenant's arm, "Lieutenant, what's your name?"

"Lambert Sir, Marcus Lambert."

"Thank you, you're dismissed."


End file.
